ryan036_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dummy
My name is Thomas. I will tell you something that happened about two months ago. I went to the grocery store for a few things one day. I was near the store so I could walk over pretty easily. I was in and out in around twelve minutes. A crazy-looking man stopped me as I got out. "Hello dear sir." he said to me, "How are you doing?" "I'm doing...well." I told him "Would you like a deal?" "No, I am trying to go home" "YOU WON'T YET" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the store. He took out a metal gold colored box from a small hole in the ground and gave it to me. He screeched which was pretty weird. He then ran off and I couldn't see him anymore. I was kind of shaken up. I mean, if a random guy gave you a box, screamed in your face, and ran off, you'd be kind of creep'd out as well. I decided to throw the box into the hole because I wasn't going to deal with that. I went home and put the groceries away. I sat on my couch and saw something that made me jump. The box was sitting there on the floor. I was confused. I put it in the hole. But what was weirder was that it was open. There was a dummy sitting there. A weird, wooden puppet. I couldn't believe my eyes. I don't know why, but I put it on my hand. I moved the mouth a bit and put it back into the box and went to bed early. I woke up with the dummy sitting by my bed. I jumped. I picked it up and threw it across the room. The right eye came off of the dummy. I called my friend, Dave, and told him what happened. He came over and looked at the dummy. "One of the eyes are gone? Why is that?" "I threw it across the room when I saw it there. The eye must've hit the wall bad." "Hmm....I am going to grab a soda if you don't mind" "No, not at all" He went to the fridge taking the dummy with him. I was confused. What was with this stupid dummy? It can't be cursed. There's no way that it could happen because curses aren't real. Dave came back with a Coke and put the dummy on a chair in my room. He examined the dummy for an uncomfortable amount of time. I was going to ask him about it but he started to talk. "I don't think we should keep this here if that DID happen. We should put him somewhere. And by that, I say that we should burn it. I'll grab some matches" He got some matches from this shop near my house and we set the dummy on fire and threw it into the garbage can that was out front because the garbage people would come that day. We watched it get crushed and we were satisfied. A week later, I was watching a movie with another friend of mine named Henry. We were watching a terrible movie just to laugh at it. Bad acting and the audio was terrible. The dialogue was dumb. The set and costumes looked to be from the dollar store. Yes, that bad. We just got done with a horrible "suspenseful" part of it when we heard clattering. I checked the kitchen and I saw the stupid dummy...it looked like it did before we burned him...it's normal self but no right eye. I screamed and Henry ran in confused. I told him about the dummy and how it was burned and crushed. "You must just be crazy..." he told me "...maybe it was a dream" I don't think it was a dream. I remember it happening. I remember.... Henry yawned "I should probably get goin' because I got work tomorrow." I looked at the dummy and it was gone. I heard slight laughing and Henry got his jacket. The dummy jumped from the stairs onto Henry. It strangled him to death. I was scared. I ran out of the door screaming. I wasn't sure what just happened because I was in a panic.I went to Dave's house and knocked on the door furiously. He came out and was confused. "What do you want? It's like, ten o'clock at NIGHT. I just want to sleep!" I told him what happened and he told me to get in his house. He looked panic'd. Even more than I was. I was wondering why he was extra panic'd. Then I realized that Dave had a secret crush on Henry. He loved him. They were best friends. We sat down and he started with: "Henry is d-dead?! That....that THING killed him?" He started to cry into his hands for a few seconds but then looked up and said: "We w-will not let him k-k-kill anyone e-else...." We went to the house. Dave had a large kitchen knife and I had a large metal bat. We looked around and I heard Dave yell. "He's in here! He's in the kitch-" I ran in and the dummy was nowhere to be seen. Dave was on the floor with a knife in his arm. I almost cried. I could here something. It was what sounded like Henry but a bit higher. "Thomas...me and your friends had fun" he said "How about you have some." I was thinking something. Was it Henry pranking me? Were Dave and him alive? The dummy appeared with a knife similar to the one Dave had but bigger. "Time to have your last breath." he said while laughing. "You will come down with death" He swung at me but I just got out of the way. I dropped the bat. He jumped onto my arm and stabbed it. I ran to the door but he stabbed my leg. I couldn't walk. I couldn't even get up. I was dead. I was able to grab the knife from the dummy and he looked a bit scared (he could move his eyebrows) and stepped back a bit. I saw something. It looked like an orb around his neck. I was able to take it from him and break it. He slowly disappeared and so did the knife. It must have been, like the dummy, a cursed object. I won. But Henry and Dave were still dead. I wish I could have saved them. That was my story Hello, my name is Dave. Yes, the same Dave from the story. I am going to tell you something. Thomas isn't telling the truth. But he thinks it IS the truth. Here's what happened: Yes, he did call me over and we did burn and crush a dummy with the right eye gone. He also did see a weird man who gave it to him. But, he did take it home. I know that it didn't move either. The part starting with Henry to the end of his story is false. It's close-ish though. What Henry told me (yes, he's alive as well) is that they were watching a dumb movie with bad acting and stuff when he suddenly ran to the kitchen. He walked to it and he was looking at the floor at nothing. He asked if Thomas was OK and he said about the burning and crushing. "Yeah...Dave told me about that, why are you telling me this?" Thomas then talked about how it wasn't a dream. He was confused about what he was talking about. Then he said that he was going to leave because he was being weird. Henry heard him scream right before he left. He called me and told me what was happening. He saw Thomas run out in the direction of my house. I was confused and he ran into my house yelling that Henry was dead. I was still on the phone with him and put him on speaker and told him to talk to Thomas. He took my baseball bat and ran out of my house. I followed him, still on the phone with Henry. I saw him go into his house. I watched as he kept running around and then he curled up on the floor and started to cry. I told Henry that I was going to get help for him. I called 911 and told the person that I thought he was crazy. I said about what happened. Thomas was sent somewhere. It would be better than him just being in the open because he could hurt someone. That's what actually happened